


After Hours

by Tabithian



Series: Spice Rack Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Original Fiction, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brawler! We don’t tell tales outside of work!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this bit of crackish delight](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/29181848339/tarragon-man-as-mentioned-here-hes-going-to).

“Do you remember the time when -“

“Brawler! We don’t tell tales outside of work!”

The Spice Rack was closed for the night and it was just them, having drinks and telling stories. Trying to make their newest member feel welcome, but if they were going to do so at his expense they could pay for their damned drinks. (The fact that they were still in their superhero personas wasn’t out of the ordinary, everyone knew they frequented the Rack, and his own civilian identity was hardly a state secret.)

“Filthy lies,” Chervil Chap whispered, leaning over to Lavender Lass, the newest superhero to join their motley crew. “Tarragon Man just likes to pretend Bouillon Bruiser didn’t catch him out that one time.”

Lavender Lass gave him a disbelieving look. “Bruiser’s all muscle and no brain, how could he have - “

“There were extenuating circumstances,” Tarragon huffed, setting their drinks down. “If Chervil here recalls, I was a little preoccupied with saving his ass from Cutlery Queen.”

Chervil had the good grace to look abashed. “She’s not evil, just misunderstood.”

“Right,” Rosemary Ranger chimed in, clearly amused. “And your opinion on that has nothing to do with her…assets?”

Bay Leaf Brawler laughed, clapping Chervil heartily on the back before heading for the dart board, his old nemesis. (The man could break a rock in two with his bare fists but fine aim was beyond him.)

“Oh my God,” Chervil moaned, burying his face in his hands. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Oh, honey, no,” Rosemary purred, patting his back with mock sympathy and a wicked smirk on her face. “Not when you keep doing dumb things.”

“Are they always like this?” Lavender asked, gesturing at the others.

Tarragon sighed. “Sadly, yes. Still sure you want to be on the same team as them?”

Lavender looked at the assembled heroes, laughing and teasing and acting like the dysfunctional family they obviously were. Brought together by circumstances beyond their control, and for whatever reason choosing to stay that way.

“To be honest, it won’t be the worst decision I’ve made.”

Tarragon laughed. “Here’s hoping you don’t regret it,” he said, saluting her with his drink


End file.
